Happy
|extra= |}} Happy (ハッピー Happī) is a cat with some magical power, which may be the reason for his ability to speak, and is a member of a Fairy Tail Guild's Team Natsu along with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, and Erza Scarlet. Appearance Happy takes the form of a small blue cat with a red scarf around his neck. When using his magic he can grow a pair of large angel-like wing that allow him to fly around and carry others, as well. He has a unique ability which allows him to speak, but when he does he has a tendency to say peculiar things. His tattoo is located on his back that is usually covered by the scarf. Because Happy is a cat, most villains don't count him as a mage or having an special abilities because his magic isn't used for battles (even though he did fly into the Duke Evaroo and injure him) Personality Happy is the one of the more eccentric members of Fairy Tail, and usually provides comic relief for the team in bad situations. He is the most simple-minded of the team, most of the time he says crazy thing that annoy others (mainly Lucy) but allows him to think of simple answer to any of there problems. History Sometime before the start of the series, Natsu found a egg abandoned near the city, and through the help of Natsu and Lisana, the egg hatched with a flying cat appearing. This was Happy. At first, Natsu mistook it for a dragon, much to everyone's surprise. Happy appeared and joined Natsu and the Fairy Tail guild, after learning of Igneel and his disappearance, they searched for any leads to where he was or anyone that knew of him. Synopsis Macao arc After hearing that there was someone named Salamander in Harujoin town, Happy and Natsu took a train there, after dealing with some trouble on the train (Natsu's travel sickness), they found the man named Salamander, who was really Bora of Prominence. While there they met Lucy, a travelling mage who payed for their meal in thinks from freeing her from the illegal Charm magic Bora was using. After finding out that Salamander claimed to be from Fairy Tail, they went to the harbor to rescue Lucy and to stop him from ruining Fairy Tail's reputation. While Natsu dealt with Bora, Happy escaped with Lucy, but he soon ran out of power and they plummeted into the ocean. Helping Lucy to find her keys she used her Stellar Spirit, Aquarius, to use her power to blast the boat back to the shore. Upon there discovery by the military, the group quickly escaped. After being part of yet another fight in the guild building, he followed after Natsu to rescue Macao Conbolt after he failed to come back from his mission. With him and Natsu getting in a fight with Lucy over the conditions of their rescue, only to get kidnapped by a Vulcan. Coming to her rescue, he then saved Natsu from falling off the side of the cliff. After defeating the Vulcan, and realizing that it was actually Macau, he along with Lucy, Natsu and Macau later returned back to the guild. Daybreak arc Returning from their rescue, Happy along with Natsu showed up at Lucy apartment and suggested that they should form a team, and they chose a new mission that would be worth two thousand jewels: Break into the Duke Evaroo's mansion and destroy the book Daybreak. When they got to Shirosume town, they found out that the reward was no longer worth two thousand but 2,000,000 jewels. They then broke into the into the mansion, quickly defeating the security maids, and found there way into the study, where Happy was able to find the Daybreak book easily. Following Lucy, while Natsu dealt with the Vanish Brothers, he helped in the fight with Everlue and succeeded in getting the book back. They later refused to except the reward, as they didn't destroy the book. Lullaby arc As Erza forces Natsu and Gray to work with her on a mission to stop the Eisenwald Guild, Happy hepls as well by stopping a train that an unconscious Natsu was left on. Later, as Erigor left to kill the Guild Masters, Happy used his Max Speed spell to catch up him with Natsu. It was after realizing Natsu's change in fire temperature with his anger, Happy told Natsu to quit fighting and let Gray take care of everything. Needless to say, Happy's plan worked and Natsu defeated Erigor. Garuna Island arc After returning to the guild, Happy stole an S-Class mission and he helped Natsu and Lucy on the mission. However, as Gray mentioned Erza's wrath, Happy tries to make it sound like Natsu forced him to steal the mission. As he later helped Lucy fight Sherry, he eventually faced Erza's wrath alongside Lucy. Phantom Lord arc As Fairy Tail went to war with the Phantom Lord Guild, Happy mainly stays out of the fight and remains as a spectator through the most part. Tower of Paradise arc Happy is later abducted by Miriana, a huge cat lover. after he is saved by Natsu they try to fly till the top of the tower and confront Gerard just to be attacked by Fukurou who eats Natsu and absorbs his dragon´s powers and attacks happy with a salamander´s roar. After been saved by Gray who defeats Fukurou, Happy goes to a boat to escape from the tower of paradise and watches how the aetherion falls. Fighting Festival arc During the Raijinshuu and Luxus Dreher's "fighting game" happy stays in the guild with Natsu that cant go out the guild due to Fried´s enchants, later when all the girls are turned back to normal happy goes with Lucy to search for Laxus and supports her in her fight againts Bixlow with Loke's help. Oración Seis arc After meeting all the delegated team to fight the dark guild Oración Seis, Happy falls in love with the Cat Shelter Guild's talking cat mage "Charle", next he is seen following Wendy Marvell and Charle when Oración Seis assault all the teams, hiding with then as the others are beaten by the Oración Seis. Blaine, the leader of the group, then kidnaps Wendy who grabs Happy by accident as she was trying to reach out for Charle. Both are taken to the Oración Seis where Blaine explains who Wendy is and her powers to the other members. Blaine then presents a coffin to Wendy with the body of a half dead Gerard inside and implores her to heal him. Happy tries to act as the voice of reason, explaining Gerard's action at the Tower of Paradise. Though hesitant through his words, Wendy revives Gerard nonetheless just as Natsu and Happy arrive. Gerard quickly knocks down Natsu and turns on Blaine before leaving the cave without further incident. Natsu recovers then leaves the cave along with Happy, Charle, and Wendy. The group is suddenly knocked out of the sky by Racer who spots them while fighting Gray, the fall of which knocks out both cat mages. Natsu then grabs them and runs while Gray prevent Racer from going after them. Natsu takes him and the others to Erza so Wendy could heal her. When Natsu and Erza run off to find Gerard, Happy joins Charle, Hibiki, Lucy and Wendy to follow Natsu. During Lucy's and Angels fight, Gemini transforms into Gray and freezes Happy when he attempts to save Natsu form the raft. He is later seen thawed out helping Hibiki out of the water. Happy is later seen, rescuing Natsu, as he fell form Nirvana's true form, and even aided Natsu in fighting with Cobra, shown to be able to use his magical abilities extremely well, and for a longer period of time. Magic and Abilities Aera: Happy uses a Special Ability magic called Aera. With it, he can grow large angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people. He can only carry a single person however, there is also a time limit to how long he can fly, as his wings disappear after a time. His wings can move at high speeds, but this takes up his magic and causes him to faint. Trivia *Happy has been shown to sweat multiple times, even though cats can't sweat. *Happy when first born, was still able to fly. *Happy's first word was "aye".Fairy Tail Manga, Special Chapter - X778, page 22. *Hiro Mashima, Fairy Tail's mangaka, was originally going to name Happy "Freyr" after the Norse god but didn't think it would suit his character.Fairy Tail Manga, Volume 2, page 190. *When Happy was born, Natsu at first thought he was a dragon. *Happy makes a cameo appearance in the game Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Erza, Gray, and Makarov. *Happy is the only moving thing Natsu can ride on. References Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Team Natsu member